


Amusement Park

by Johns_Burrtle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Gay, M/M, Some Plot, Well thats about it, gayest, i dunno really, i guess, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johns_Burrtle/pseuds/Johns_Burrtle
Summary: I just wanted to wrire smut between my two ocs.Apollo is 24 and Nikita (Nikkie) is 22This prolly has grammar errors. Sorry.





	Amusement Park

~Amusement Park~  
"Nikita let's ride this one"  
"Nikkie lets do this"  
"Nick let's get this to eat"

Nikita didnt really the amusement park. His boyfriend, his mind in the right place, had dragged him here. Nikita didnt complain, not wanting to ruin Apollo's fun while he sulked at home, forced in the house by Nikita's antisocial nature.

Nikita nibbled mindlessly at his second cotton candy of the day and Apollo waited not-so-patiently to go on the rollercoaster. Seeing Apollo this excited was adorable, though Nikita wanted to go home very much.

"Oh, I have an idea. The fireworks are showing today. How about after this ride we go have a seat and watch them." Apollo asked, sipping a little bit of his lemonade.

Nikita smiled at the idea, knowing it would just be calm sitting and watching beautiful fireworks. He nodded and chewed a little faster, anticipating the relaxation the fireworks would give him.

After the nauseating ride on the rollercoaster, Apollo took Nikitas hand and dragged him onto the small mountaintop. The fireworks had already been announced to start in 4 minutes.

"If we sit up here in this forest, we will get a better view than if we sat in the setting arrangements below." Apollo said, barely able to keep in his excitement.

Nikita nodded, beginning to hike up the small hill and into a large grove of trees. The view overlooked a large body of ocean, which the stars glinted off of.

Nikita was amazed by the beauty of the moment, even though the fireworks hadn't even started yet. Apollo and Nikita made their home to a small patch of emptiness in the grove of trees, at least a half-mile from the rest of the people.

"Wont the mosquitoes get us?"   
"Dont be so worrisome! Watch, hurry they're starting"  
"How long will they be lasting"  
"10 minutes, a short break, and then another 20."

Nikita smiled, watching the colourful bursts of fireworks in the sky. Apollo looked at Nikita instead of the fireworks. "Ya know, Nikkie, in this lighting, and with that shirt. You can see all those marks on your neck.

Nikita blushed after he had realised what Apollo had said. "Dont act so high and mighty." Was all he could come up with. "I bet all the food vendors and ride operators saw them and thought 'I wish I could've made those marks'~" apollo cooed, tracing his boyfriends neck.

"You know right, Nikkie, there isnt anybody around, and everyone's so focused onto the fireworks. I bet they wouldn't hear your pretty moans if-"

"Shut up!" Nikita growled, "we cant do that in a place like this." Nikita looked at Apollo with a pitiful frown. Apollo grabbed his lovers face in his hands and began to suck on the soft flesh beneath his jaw.

"Stop it, we will get caught" Nikita moaned, not even stopping him even though he easily could have. "Just be quiet." Apollo cooed, pushing Nikita over onto the blanket they had layed out.

"People wont be able to hear your sexy voice~." Apollo giggles, pinning him down by his hands. "No matter how many times you say no, I wont stop unless you use the word."

"Please.. god.... s-stop it." Nikita blushed and looked away from Apollo. Apollo quickly pulled his face back. "No." He said bluntly. Apollo began to continue sucking on his neck, just above his collarbone, where he knew Nikita liked it best. 

Sure enough, Nikitas moans were encased in the blasts, only the two of them being able to hear them. Apollo worked his way down, pulling off Nikitas shirt and licking along his breastbone. "You like the marks I leave, dont you~?"

He removed his shorts next, and his own clothing, too. Nikita moaned louder as his tongue began slipping across his nipples, down to his hip but not far enough. Just a little bit further he prayed.

Apollo then skipped down to his thighs, and his pelvis. Everywhere except where he had hoped. Then he had stopped, causing Nikita enough time for a breath or two before-

"Wait take your fingers out! We cant go farther than that."   
"You're already loose, were you anticipating this? I'm not gonna stop, so dont even ask"

"Ahh not that spot, if you rub it there I'll go crazy~!  
"Shhh~!"

"Breaks about to start, Ill just come up here and waste time." Said a strange voice from a bit farther back. "Do you think he is alone?" Apollo whispered, covering Nikitas mouth but continuing to finger him.

Nikita tried to stay quiet, but Apollo was bullying him by stimulating his prostate. Besides that, the idea of getting caught oddly turned him on.

Apollo leaned in and whispered to Nikita, "I'm sticking it in, so be quiet." Apollo gently removed his hand from Nikitas mouth.

After just having the tip inserted, Nikita was already a mess. "You're tighter than usual, are you turned on you might get caught?" Apollo teased, sliding further inside.

"Is smoking allowed here, I dont care. Wait did you hear something." Another male voice said. The same voice from earlier mustered, "Whoever that was, it sounded like she got hurt. Maybe she got lost."

"Let's go look for her"

Apollo covered Nikitas mouth again but Nikita really wished he hadn't. He actually really wanted to be found. Apollo giggled, giving Nikita what he wanted by uncovering hid mouth and thrusting harder into him.

"I heard her again, shes around here. Hello? Ma'am to you need help?"

Apollo whispered to Nikita. "Cmon, answer them. They asked you a question-" Nikita gave a worried look before mustering all his courage. "Its nothing really- ah- it's just that my clothes got caught."

"Do you need help"  
"Yeah? Do you?"  
"No it's really fine" nikita giggled. "But you can come help me if you want~."

Nikita heard their faint whispers. "Dude I think she wants us to fuck her" Nikita and apollo both giggled together, the fireworks again covering them up.

Apollo then said. "Yeah dude, she totally wants you to fuck her. It's a GUY and he is taken by me. And in case you're wondering, the noises are me having sex with him."

"Ahh shit dude that's gay, let's get outta here."

Apollo grinned at Nikita. "And I dont think you noticed, but you came.. twice." Nikita looked down, sure enough, he definitely had.

Nikita hugged his boyfriend as he came inside of him. "I like coming to the fair. And theres still another twenty minutes left, let me top this time."

Apollo giggled. This was his plan all along.


End file.
